Cyanide "Cinos" Hedgehog
"Maybe I'm a little too handsome?" Cyanide when surrounded by fangirls. Scary 0-0; Cyanide "Cinos" Hedgehog is a phantom/hedgehog hybrid. He's the sibling of wolf spirit, Thundertonian "Puncher" Hedgehog and warrior spirit, Donovan "Yui" Hedgehog. He's a phantom incarnate, and his spirit is named Auanos. Origins Cyanide was created alongside Thunder and Donovan many years ago. He was said to be an excellent strategist, plus he had speed, and a lot of it. Like Thunder having Yang sealed, Auanos was sealed in Cyanide when he was young. He suffered from amnesia when escaping to Mobius, and cause is unknown. The Present Now, Cyanide is in a state of normal relaxiation. He has what he needs to live a normal life: his siblings, the love of his life Mari, and a house hidden in the forest. He's regained his memories and learned how to keep his powers under control. Attire Cyanide wears gloves and speed resistant shoes with inhibitor rings, and the shoes themselves are also inhibitors. Techniques Color Beam Cyanide charges a small beam that can kill the evil in a person. Color Blast A larger variant of the Color Beam. This is mostly used on large groups. Color Doom An explosion variant of the Color Blast. This can be used on a planet that is completely consumed with evil. Copycat Cyanide is able to copy techniques with this move. It can be from movements to ninjustu handsigns, and to energy attacks. Dark Matter A mysterious element that very few can control with the help of the phantoms. However, Cyanide is one of the few that has a full link with a phantom Weaknesses Cyanide, unlike Thunder, isn't as strong as his wolf-like brother. That means Cyanide is Speed Type. This can be used as an advantage but he has to compensate for strength. Plus Auanos cannot be very cooperative at some points, causing turns in the battle. He is also arrogant at some point, causing him to let himself get attacked easily. Plus he can be immobilized by Poison, Ice, and Lava. Cytex Serum Like stated in Thunder's article, Cytex serum is Cyanide and Thunder's greatest weakness. It can be fatal unless Donovan is around, because her body emits the antidote. If she's not present, problems happen, which can lead to their deaths Evil Side Similar to Thunder's Yin Curse Mark, Cyanide has a form of negative energy that appeals as his "Dark Side". It cannot be controlled and is too dangerous. Passive Life Cyanide designs and manufactures weapons at a weapons factory located in New Mobotropolis City. He is the top of his work class and is the supervisor of the facility. Weapons Cyanide wields two automatic handguns and a sword named Cinnu. The sword has a mind of it's own and has it's own physical body. More Quotes "Call me whatever you want. I'll always be Cyanide" When he's called by his aliases "Who we are? Well we're called The Cyanide Siblings" When he prepares to fight alongside his siblings "WHERES MY PIZZA?!" When his appetite gets too big. Uh oh o-o; "Your true enemy....is yourself" When he's in a state of meditation